gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Los Santos (V)
Los Santos (dt. Die Heiligen; amtlich City of Los Santos) ist eine US-amerikanische Großstadt im Los Santos County im US-Bundesstaat San Andreas und der Haupthandlungsort von Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. Los Santos basiert wieder auf Los Angeles, ist jedoch erheblich größer als das Los Santos aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Geografie Geografische Lage miniatur|Los Santos auf der Karte miniatur|Karte von Los Santos, wie sie im Spiel Touristen verwenden miniatur|Los Santos in Los Santos County miniatur|Stadtbezirke von Los Santos Los Santos liegt an der Westküste der USA im Süden San Andreas. Sie ist mit 1.456.500 Einwohnern die einzige Großstadt in Los Santos County. Die Innenstadt bildet das Zentrum. Die Stadt grenzt im Norden an den Banham Canyon, das Tongva Valley und den Great Chaparral, im Osten ist die Tataviam-Bergkette sowie das Palomino-Hochland gelegen und im Westen und Süden liegt der Pazifik. Mitten in der Stadt ist die Enklave Davis, die politisch von Los Santos unabhängig ist. Los Santos ist ca. 18 Quadratkilometer groß. Stadtgliederung Los Santos ist in 16 Stadtbezirke eingeteilt, die meist selbst noch verschiedene Stadtteile haben: * Backlot City * Del Perro * East Los Santos * Innenstadt * Internationaler Flughafen von Los Santos * La Puerta * Little Seoul * Morningwood * Pacific Bluffs * Hafen von South Los Santos * Richman * Rockford Hills * South Los Santos * Vespucci * Vinewood * Vinewood Hills In GTA V hat jede Straße ihren eigenen Namen. Klima Los Santos liegt wie sein Vorbild in der subtropischen Klimazone. Gelegentlich kommt es zu Niederschlägen, meistens scheint jedoch die Sonne. Schnee ist äußerst selten. Geschichte Über die Geschichte Los Santos ist wenig bekannt. Die Großstadt wurde im Jahr 1781 gegründet. In den 90er-Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts kam es zu Unruhen in der Stadt. Bevölkerung In der Großstadt leben Menschen verschiedenster Abstammungen, die man meistens einem Stadtbezirk zuordnen kann. In Little Seoul leben viele Koreaner, in South Los Santos Afroamerikaner und in East Los Santos machen die Hispanics die Mehrheit aus. Religionen In Los Santos gibt es eine Vielzahl an Religionen und Gotteshäuser. Es gibt diverse christliche Kirchen, eine Kirche von Children of the Mountain und das Epsilon Programm hat hier ihren Hauptsitz. Trotz ohne bekannten Gebetshäuser laufen auf den Straßen von Los Santos auch jüdische Personen herum. Glaubenshäuser Children of the Mountain * Children of the Mountain Fellowship Christliche Kirche * Hill Valley Church * Little Seoul Church * Rancho Church * Rockford Hills Church Epsilon Programm * Epsilon Building Kriminalität Kriminalität ist in Los Santos nach wie vor weit verbreitet. Zu den gefährlichsten Stadtbezirken gehören East und South Los Santos, die von Banden heimgesucht werden. Politik miniatur miniatur Stadtregierung Der Sitz der Stadtregierung befindet sich im Rathaus in Alta. Zweigstellen befinden sich außerdem in Del Perro und Rockford Hills. Über das Personal des Rathauses und dem Bürgermeister ist nichts bekannt. Flagge und Siegel Die Flagge der Stadt besteht aus drei horizontalen Streifen, wobei die obere und untere rot und die mittlere grün ist, und dem Stadtwappen im Zentrum. Das Siegel enthält das Wappen der Stadt Los Santos, bestehend aus vier Feldern. Die vier Felder beinhalten ein Bieber und zwei gekreuzte Hämmer, ein vereinfachtes Wappenschild der vereinigten Staaten, eine Eule, die auf einem Ast sitzt und eine Maus am Schwanz mit dem Schnabel, hält und das letzte zeigt Bigfoot. Umgeben ist das Wappen seitlich von Rosen, oben dem Epsilonzeichen und Früchten sowie vom gesetzmäßigen Namen der Stadt (City of Los Santos) und dem Gründungsdatum (1781). In der Beta-Fassung sah das Siegel noch anders aus: miniatur|Das Beta-Wappen * Der äußere und innere Kreis bestanden außer einer einfachen beigen bzw. schwarzen Kontur. * An Stelle der Rosen gab es fünfblättrige Pflanzenstängel. * Die Flagge befand sich oben links. Am oberen Ende nahm waagerecht zu einem Fünftel der Gesamtfläche ein blaues Rechteck ein, das mit fünf nebeneinanderliegenden Sternen befüllt war. Die Kontur, die alle vier Felder umrandet, ist an dieser Stelle blau. Den Rest der Gesamtfläche, vier Fünftel, zeigte elf vertikal verlaufende Striche, die abwechselnd weiß (sechs) und rot (fünf) eingefärbt waren. * Der Biber lag oben rechts und sah nach links. An Stelle der zwei Äxte befand sich ein stilisiertes Rockstar-Logo („R*“). Das untere Viertel war rot eingefärbt. * Die Eule war gelb und der Baumstamm existierte noch nicht. * Der Yeti teilte sich die Hälfte des Bildes mit einem auf rotem Untergrund liegenden Burgturms. Der Yeti selbst trug rotes Fell und eine gelbe Kopfbedeckung oder blonde Haare. * Die Kontur, die alle vier Felder umrandet, ist gelb (bis auf beim blauen Sternefeld, siehe oben). Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Los Santos bietet zahlreiche Sehenswürdigkeiten. Das Wahrzeichen der Stadt ist das Vinewood-Sign in den Vinewood Hills. Die Innenstadt ist von Wolkenkratzern geprägt. Hier befindet sich auch das höchste Gebäude von Los Santos, der Maze Bank Tower. Die meisten Sehenswürdigkeiten liegen im Norden und Westen der Stadt. Sehenswürdigkeiten * Del Perro Pier * Kortz Center * Los Santos Golf Club * Maze Bank Arena * Richards Majestic * Vespucci-Kanäle * Vinewood-Sign Wolkenkratzer Die Innenstadt ist von hohen Bauten geprägt. Hier befinden sich so gut wie alle Wolkenkratzer der ganzen Stadt, der Maze Bank Tower sticht als höchstes Gebäude hervor. Der Mile High Club ist noch im Bau. *Maze Bank Tower *Mile High Club *Union Depository Theater und Kino Los Santos ist bekannt für seine zahlreichen Theater- und Kinohäuser. Zu den bedeutendsten gehören das Amphitheater Vinewood Bowl in den Vinewood Hills sowie das Oriental am Vinewood Boulevard. Weitere erwähnenswerte Theater bzw. Kinos sind das Ten Cent Theater im Textilbezirk, das Sisyphus Theater ebenfalls in den Vinewood Hills und das Tivoli-Kino in Morningwood. * Sisyphus Theater * Ten Cent Theater * The Oriental * Tivoli * Valdez Theater * Vinewood Bowl * Whirligig Theater Freizeit und Erholung Tennis ist als Freizeitaktivität in Los Santos weitverbreitet. Im Westen und Norden der Stadt gibt es viele Tennisplätze. Golfen ist im Stadtteil Richman möglich. Der einzige Golfplatz der Stadt, der Los Santos Golf Club, befindet sich hier. Im Westen trifft man auf die Strände von Vespucci und Del Perro, die jährlich von den zahlreichen Badetouristen besucht werden. Der Del Perro Pier, der für seine Achterbahn und seinem Riesenrad als Hauptattraktion bekannt ist, trennt die beiden Strände voneinander. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Fernverkehr miniatur|Ansichtskarte: „Howdy aus Los Santos – Wo die Sonne immer scheint“ miniatur|Ein Willkommenschild in Pacific Bluffs Autobahnverkehr Die Interstate 1 im Norden sowie die Route 1 im Westen und die Route 15 im Osten verbinden Los Santos mit dem umliegenden Land. Eine direkte Verbindung zu einer weiteren Großstadt gibt es nicht, jedoch sind die wichtigsten Ortschaften nördlich von Los Santos mit den genannten Fernstraßen gut erreichbar. Flugverkehr Im Süden der Stadt befindet sich der Internationale Flughafen von Los Santos, der einzige Flughafen der Stadt. Er gehört zu den geschäftigsten Flughäfen der Welt. Nahverkehr Straßenverkehr Das Straßennetz ist von vielen Hauptstraßen geprägt; meistens haben diese zwei Richtungsfahrbahnen. Taxen sind in der Stadt – im Vergleich zu Liberty City – deutlich weniger präsent, dafür fahren umso mehr Busse. Trotzdem sind die Menschen überwiegend mit dem eigenen Auto unterwegs. Autobahnverkehr Los Santos hat ein gut ausgebautes Autobahnnetz, mit dem alle wichtigen Stadtbezirke erreichbar sind. Die Innenstadt ist zwischen dem Del Perro Freeway, dem Olympic Freeway sowie dem La Puerta Freeway eingeschlossen. Insgesamt gibt es vier Autobahnkreuze. * Del Perro Freeway * Elysian Fields Freeway * Los Santos Freeway * La Puerta Freeway * Olympic Freeway Bildergalerie Welcome to Los Santos.gif|Besuchen Sie Los Santos und Blaine County! Los Santos Karte.png|Großraum Los Santos Lossantos (1).jpg|Blick über die Stadt los santos 2.png|Erstaunlich hoch: Flug dicht neben Wolkenkratzern Los santos 5.png los santos 3.png GTA V Fallschirm Absprung.gif|Absprung über LS Los Santos nachts V.jpg 0 0(5).jpg|Los Santos bei Nacht 0 0(4).jpg|Blick vom Maze Bank Tower Gta5-night-map Los Santos.jpg|Beeindruckendes Lichtspiel im nächtlichen Los Santos Los-Santos-T-Shirt.png|Ein Los-Santos-T-Shirt aus dem Rockstar Warehouse en:Los Santos in GTA V Era es:Los Santos (V) ru:Лос-Сантос вселенной HD pt:Los Santos (V) fr:Los Santos (GTA V) Kategorie:Städte